teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Dämonfeuer
A Dämonfeuer (DAY-muhn-fyoo-ər; Ger. Dämon "demon" +''Feuer'' "fire") is a dragon-like Wesen that was first seen in "Plumed Serpent". Characteristics When they woge, Dämonfeuer undergo one of the more extreme changes of any known Wesen. Their skin becomes a green and scaly hide, their nose becomes flat, their eyes take on a fire-like appearance, and most notably, they grow a large crown of horns on their heads. Males possess a larger set of horns and have more angular faces than females. Despite a rather extensive transformation, Dämonfeuer still retain physical traits of their humanity, mainly their ears. In females, their hair also remains largely unchanged. Dämonfeuer are much stronger than humans and are at least as strong asGrimms. However, like humans, their strength seems to more or less differ by gender. Their strength and durability seems to be greatly diminished in human form, since Juliette was able to knock Ariel down with one hit. This only seems to apply to females though, as Fred was able to fight Nick in his human form. Male Dämonfeuer are especially physically powerful, as the elderly and sicklyFred Eberhart was able to fight Nick on an equal level and even knock him down twice despite Nick being much younger. Fire and Smoke Production The diet of Dämonfeuer consists mainly of humans. This fat-rich, yet low carb diet induces higher levels of gastric acid production, crucial for digestion within the stomach. The production of too much gastric acid results in frequent heartburn. If the gastric acids spill into the lungs, this induces coughing, which is the body's way of ridding the lungs of the acids that settle in them. Dämonfeuer take heartburn to a whole new level with their unique ability to convert fat through ketosis into a highly combustible acetone vapor, mixed in with the gastric juices that spill into the lungs, leading to laryngopharyngeal reflux. Thus, when a productive cough is expelled, the combustible vapor is sprayed from the mouth. Following a series of vapor-releasing coughs, a single productive cough releasing gastric juices from the lungs is enough to ignite the gas, giving the appearance of fire expelled from the mouth. This fiery breath causes anyone in its path extremely severe burning and death to anyone who it hits. Their fire has been compared to napalm in terms of heat and destruction, and it is enough to melt metal and burn humans to a crisp in seconds. Dämonfeuer seem to have two forms of fire breath. The first and most used form is slowly releasing the vapor, and after making the air thick with it, igniting the vapor. The other version is a quick flamethrower style attack, where the Dämonfeuer just opens its mouth and breathes fire like a typical dragon. They also seem to be immune to heat and fire. However, as Fred Eberhart's face had been burned in a house fire and healed, it appears they are totally invulnerable. Behavior Dämonfeuer are treasure-mongers, though in modern times, they have abandoned gold and jewels, instead collecting large amounts of copper, of which they are very possessive. They have no qualms with stealing copper to increase their horde. Due to their might, Dämonfeuer are not afraid of Grimms. Dämonfeuer also don't seem to harbor any hatred toward Grimms, despite the fact that Grimms have long hunted them. In fact, it appears Grimms are somewhat of a curiosity to Dämonfeuer, as Ariel Eberhart hinted that she had always wanted to see a Grimm up close. Dämonfeuer, or at least male Dämonfeuer, seem to be a martial race and have a value for combat. They view dying from combat or while in battle as to die with honor and dignity. As such, they are commonly soldiers and sometimes war heroes. They also take pride from the memory of their relatives' services; this is the reason they sometimes capture warrior’s lovers, so that the warrior would come to face them, and they would be able to fight to the death. Females also see this as an honorable death, though their idea of how they should die appears to differ. It is this which is the basis for the myths of dragon quests. This martial nature means that Damonfeuer are greatly ashamed when they fail to save their mates. Fred Eberhart was traumatized by the death of his wife, and his daughter, Ariel, was very disappointed in him, stating he should have protected her. The children of Dämonfeuer are always fiercely loyal to their parent, going to extreme lengths to help them and sometimes committing suicide upon the death of one. Dämonfeuer have a habit of making their lairs in caves. Perhaps due to their nature, Damonfeuer are fond of occupations involving fire. Fred Eberhart was a welder, his daughter Ariel was a fire dancer, and his father wielded a flamethrower in World War II. According to Monroe, the best way to fight them is with a lance. Guns can't be used, as they would ignite their vaporized fat and in turn, cause an explosion. Images